


For the First Time

by devinokaze



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Romance, modern!AU, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: It was winter when Damen saw Laurent for the first time. It was spring when their eyes locked together in a gaze. It was summer when they finally had their first conversation. Royal!AU





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from me. Hope you like it.

-Winter, Vere Kingdom-

**_It was winter the first time Damen saw Laurent..._ **

Damen wandered along the street of Arles, hugging his body tightly. It was winter in Vere and Damen cursed the council member who suggested that this season was a good time to have a diplomatic visit to Vere. Damen, being one of his kingdom’s ambassadors, had to follow what his father had agreed. He didn’t hate winter, especially not in Vere where the winter made the kingdom looked like something that came out of a fairytale. It was the clothes that he hated. He had to bundle himself in a thick coat which looked absolutely ridiculous in his enormous body. However, one thing he loved about winter was that he would be able to dress in common clothes and slipped out the castle. Everyone would be too busy being cold to recognise him slipped out the castle and common people were too eager to get off the street as soon as possible. And here he was now. Wearing only a thick jacket with sweatpants in the middle of a street.

Damen was walking freely like a commoner in one of Vere’s complicated street. He looked around, smiling at the crowded cafe where many couples are cuddling together without shame, a culture Vere kingdom had. He liked seeing people happy even though he somehow felt very lonely without anyone by his side since the broken engagement between him and Jokaste years ago. The woman preferred his step brother and well, Damen couldn’t help but feel really disappointed.

Damen sat on a bench in a park which was full of children and their family. He chuckled as he watched several children in a snowball war. They reminded him of Nikandros, Makedon and Pallas when they were kids.

“Look, that’s Prince Laurent.” Few people whispered. Damen’s eyes widen and immediately turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the infamous cold prince. He felt his breath was taken away when he saw Laurent walking toward where he sat.

Laurent, the second prince of Vere Kingdom, was exactly what people said. Damen had never seen but he had heard of him when he was just about a thirteen-year-old boy. The Laurent he heard off was a skinny young prince with a pretty face. Now, in the age of eighteen years old, Laurent had grown up to be one of the most beautiful people Damen had ever seen. Laurent was wearing a royal black coat that covered her head to toe, except for his stunning face. His long blond hair fell free passed his right shoulder, giving a regal look on him. His cold blue eyes were looking forward, sharp and alert.

He was not alone, however. His personal guard, Jord, was walking in front of him. He was wearing the same black coat like Laurent, definitely Lauren’t gift for him since the coat was usually only for the royal family. The bearded man’s eyes were looking around the crowd before his eyes fell on him.

_‘Shit’_ Damen thought. For his surprise, Jord only looked at him for a moment and frowned before shaking his head and continued to walk. Damen stared at him. Why didn’t Jord do anything? Damen was sure the guard knew him. They had met several times, anyway.

Both Laurent and Nikandros stopped meters away from him, in front of the playing children.

“Nicaise!” Laurent’s sweet voice called. Damen raised his eyebrows when a gorgeous boy about ten ran toward Laurent. He watched in awe when Laurent smiled and gathered the boy in his arm. The trio then walked away from the park with pairs of eyes following them.

Damen let out a smile. The rigid Prince of Vere was definitely not that rigid after all.

-Spring, Vere Kingdom-

**_It was spring when their eyes locked together in a long gaze..._ **

Another visit from his kingdom was something Damen unexpectedly waiting for. The last visit, a few months ago resulted in an agreement between the two countries about something Damen didn’t actually care. He was too busy thinking about a certain prince to listen to the boring talk about trade......it seemed.

“Damianos.” A bright, cheerful voice of Auguste, Vere’s Crown Prince, broke his chain of thought. He grinned when he saw the older man. Auguste, in the opposite of Laurent, was regarded as the sun of the kingdom. Short blond hair, twinkly blue eyes and a warm smile were what you found when you saw Auguste.

“It’s Damen.” Damen said quickly. Auguste grinned wider as he finally in front of the younger Prince.

“You’re alone? Where is that friend of yours? Nikadros?”

“Nikandros, Prince Auguste. He is around.... I think.” Damen said, looking around for his missing friend. Auguste looked at him for a moment before asking.

“I heard you like to slip around in commoner’s clothes. Is that true?” Auguste asked, whispering. Damen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How do you....?” Damen frowned. Auguste gave him a secret smile but didn’t say anything.

“Well, you’re just like my beloved brother, then. You know, sometimes he liked to go to the town by himself in commoner’s clothes. He is aware that his face is famous but somehow he is never caught.”

That caught Damen’s attention.

“Prince Laurent likes to......go outside with commoner’s clothes?” Damen asked, digging for more information.

“Yeah, sometimes he walks out the castle with royal clothes sometimes. But in commoner’s clothes, it is easy for him to blend and do what he wants to do without eyes following him around. He can blend well, you know.” Auguste explained with twinkled eyes as if he was taunting Damen to go out and find his brother.

“Let’s get out of here, Damen.” Auguste, surprisingly quite strong despite smaller than Damen, grabbed him and threw some clothes at him. Damen, without a second thought, wore them and together the crown princes slipped out the castle unnoticed.

Both princes excitedly looked around the beautiful town. Trees and flowers were everywhere. Despite it was spring already, the wind was too friendly with the kingdom. Many people could be seen wearing jackets everywhere.

“Does Akielos have winter?” Auguste asked, sipping his warm coffee.

“Yes, but it was only for a month. The longest season we have is summer.”

“No wonder you Akielons are tan-skinned. I’m really jealous of your skin, by the way. Mine is too pale.” Auguste said, comparing his fair skin to Damen’s dark one. Damen laughed at the prince’s behaviour.

“Well, you might burn when you visit Akielos next summer.”

“I am sure. But mine is not as bad as Laurent’s.” And Damen’s attention rose significantly.

“What about him?”

“Laurent’s skin is paler than mine. I’m sure you know it. It’s extremely sensitive and when summer comes, it burns. He’ll turn as red as a lobster, you know. At first, I laughed when I saw him like that but well, in the end, I pity him. Really. He needs to apply lots of sunscreens just to step out of the room.”

Damen’s first thought was to prepare many sunscreens when Auguste visited his kingdom, at least IF he brought Laurent with him.

“Will you brought him next summer?” He asked, trying to sound normal. His heart sang in delight when Auguste nodded.

“Yep. He has never visited Akielos, hasn’t he? I’m sure he’d be delighted to accompany me. Just make sure you prepare lots of sunscreens for him.” Auguste laughed.

The topic, much to Damen’s disappointment, changed into Auguste’s type of girl. Goodness, did Auguste have a unique preference. Damen was listening to Auguste’s monologue about a young princess from neighbour kingdom when his brown eyes caught someone.

It was Laurent. He was stepping out a small bookstore. He was wearing jeans, black shirt, black jacket and black hat. His blond hair was played by the wind as he turned his head.

Their eyes locked.

Damen held his breath as Laurent’s cold blue eyes bored his brown ones. Laurent’s eyes were narrowed, clearly recognised him. And with his talkative brother beside him, it was obvious. He didn’t say anything though, just standing on where he was, staring bluntly at Damen.

“Damen, are you okay?” Auguste’s voice snapped him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He shuttered. Auguste nodded and continued talking, this time about his favourite shop. Damen turned around, trying to find Laurent but he was nowhere to be found.

-Summer, Akielos Kingdom-

**It was summer when they finally had their first conversation...**

“You look happy.” Nikandros commented as he watched his best friend taking out his clothes from his wardrobe. Damen flashed him a smile.

“Well, we have an important party tonight.” Damen replied as he examined his dark blue suit. Hmm, he looked handsome in every suit he had chosen.

“So? Usually, you avoid this kind of party. Why are you so excited about this one?” Damen fell silent. His cheeks went red when he uttered his reason.

“I just want to build a good relationship with Vere.” He lied. Nikandros was not a fool. There was no way in hell Damen was saying the truth.

“Why?”

“Because Auguste is a really great man. He’ll be a good King and well, you know we have a good relationship with Vere and I intend to keep it like that.” Damen said diplomatically. He was avoiding Nikandros’ eyes as he turned around and placed the third suit he thought would look great on him.

“And care to tell me what kind of agreement we have with Vere? In term of trade, education, tourism or what? You know, to maintain our GOOD relationship?” Nikandros taunted, smirking when he watched Damen frowned.

“Come on, Damen. I know you. You’re lying. Now tell me why you so fire up for tonight?”

“Ummmm.....” He murmured. Nikandros frowned.

“What was that?”

“Auguste will bring Laurent to the party tonight.” Damen finally said. Nikandros went silent before he cursed.

“Of course it’s about a BLONDE, BLUE-EYED PERSON.” Nikandros said dramatically, knowing exactly Damen’s preference. Damen didn’t say anything but the blush on his cheeks was enough for Nikandros to confirm his suspicion. He rolled his eyes and patted the Prince’s shoulder.

“Just be careful. He can be as poisonous as a snake.”

-Party-

Damen looked around, eyes darting from a royal family to another. The party was held at the back garden of Akielos’ Castle, an old castle which functioned as the Kingdom’s National Museum right now. Damen’s brown eyes were looking at the crowd of royal families, trying to find Auguste. When he could find Auguste, he would eventually find Laurent.

There Auguste, standing with a beautiful princess from somewhere Damen couldn’t remember. Too bad, there was no sight of younger, long-haired version of the Crown Prince of Vere.

“Come on, Damen. Let’s enjoy at the party.” Nikandros grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a crowd of princesses from neighbour countries. Damen forced a smile as the princesses giggled and began flirting with him. Dear God, it would be a long day.

Finally, after taking many pictures with almost all princesses, Damen managed to escape from them. Damen looked at his watch and saw that the party had been going to an hour. He sighed and looked around. No sight of Laurent.

Giving up, Damen took off his suit, leaving himself only in his waistcoat and white shirt. He walked rather far away from the crowd and sat down on the stairs. From here, he still could see the party. Who knew he could find Laurent.

Damen closed his eyes for a moment before turning his head. He froze when he saw Laurent was standing rather far away from him. Laurent was wearing a black suit. His long blond hair was combed nicely, flowing past his shoulders.

Laurent was leaning on the wall with a woman with fake platinum blonde hair. They were talking while observing the party in unison. It was clear from their expression that they were criticising whatever they found amusing.

Damen gulped when he saw the woman caught his eyes. She smirked and whispered to Laurent’s ear. Damen’s eyes widened when Laurent turned his head and looked at him.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

“This is my chance.” Damen said to himself. He stood up and walked to Laurent without breaking their eye contact. Laurent looked at him expectedly as he walked closer and closer. The woman looked at him and nodded before walking away.

“Hi.” Damen breathed when he finally faced Laurent. Laurent tilted up his head and looked at his brown eyes with his cold blue ones.

“I’m Damen.” Damen said, offering his hand. Laurent’s eyes moved from his eyes to his hand. He looked at it for a moment before, for Damen’s delight, gripping it.

“Laurent.” Laurent said. Damen smiled at the sweet sound of his voice. Now, it was his chance to woo the smaller and younger Prince.

“It’s nice to meet you, Laurent.” Damen said. Laurent didn’t say it back. His attention turned to the party. Shit!

“So, I heard from your brother that you like to disguise yourself as a commoner.” That caught Laurent’s attention. Good.

“You’ve seen me at street twice, Prince Damianos. It seems that you have the same hobby.” Laurent said. Damen smiled. So he indeed recognised him.

“What about we ditch this boring party and get out, you know, as commoners. It would be much fun than being here.” Damen took his chance. His heart beat fast when Laurent smiled at him.

“Sounds good. Come on, let’s go before Auguste spots me.”

With that, they two Princes were quietly heading to the back of the castle. Damen felt grateful for his childhood adventure in this castle because now he could shot the hidden passage as the way out of him and Laurent.

The End


End file.
